Where the Air and Sea Meet
by Kyuubi16
Summary: While out sailing Naruto is almost drowned when a storm hits. He is saved by  Ariel and as a result a friendship and even romance blooms. Not just a copy of movie with name changes like most crossovers of Naruto x Disney fics. By the way I have a twitter now. Kyuubi16 or look for TheKyuubi16. Follow me to know my update schedule and such.
1. Naruto and the Little Mermaid

Where the Air and Sea Meet  
>0<br>Naruto x Ariel  
>0<p>

Author's Note

0

Also go look up Dragonrider626 and Lanky Nathan on Deviantat and go comment on their crossover (Naruto and W.I.T.C.H. or Naruto and Bleach) pics and I will appreciate it.

0

Story Start  
>0<p>

''Naruto!'' that was the last thing he heard before he slipped into the water. His head had struck a part of the ship before going over leading to him quickly losing consciousness. So as he faded into the darkness all he saw was a faint glimmer of a humanoid image.

The humanoid image was known other then a mermaid. A mermaid with a very distinct appearance of thin wrists and hourglass figure. Her tail was that of a pale green shade with translucent fins and a brassiere made out of purple sea shells. She had immaculate silken skin which enhanced her youthful appearance along with bright blue eyes and full red lips. Though what stood out was bright, long red hair that was almost bigger then her entire body.

''Hello can you hear me? Oh, I hope you aren't dead.'' her angelic voice spoke as she tried to shake him awake. It was dawn when the mermaid had brought him to the peace. The young man, blond spiky hair of a sun-kissed variety and yellowish sort of tan was part of the young man's charming features. ''Wake up...please.'' this wasn't the first time the young mermaid had encounter the young man. Every day she would watch the blond from afar, collecting whatever trinkets or treasures he left behind as he swam in the ocean.

Her curiosity in human culture, in the world of land fueled her fascination in all things outside of the sea. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked down upon him. "Please don't die." She said as she gently cupped his whiskered cheeks.

The young man suddenly convulsed, violently coughing as water spurting from his mouth. After a few erratic hacking coughs the blond started to gently breath, his chest rising and falling as he came to the world of consciousness. ''Damn...my head.'' his voice was kind of gruff from the salty sea water. His eyes suddenly snapped open as he startled the young woman.

''Where am I? W-Who are you?'' he asked, revealing his soft cerulean blue eyes, bright and colorful like the sky like the mermaid's was deep and serene like the calm sea. As Naruto looked the woman other he suddenly realized just what was in front of him. ''Y-You're a mermaid?' He softly gasped as the young woman nodded and shirked away.

Suddenly her self-consciousness overtook her curiosity. She wondered if the human found her appearance ugly, she heard all about nasty stories about the evil humans, but the human she spent so much time studying surely wouldn't be evil.

''Why did you help me? I thought mermaids were supposed to lead sailors to their death or something?'' the young man mumbled as the red-head's eyes widened.

''I would never do that!'' she countered as the blond's actions mimicked hers.

''Y-You...I can understand you!'' he responded, his face morphing into excitement as the red-head gaped at him.

''Y-You can understand me?'' More then once the young mermaid had gotten her hand on something written in human language and could not understand it at all. Though with the fact the human could understand her it delighted her to no end.

''Yeah, so you saved me huh?'' he asked as she nodded, a smile forming on her face. ''Thank you...what's your name by the way?''

''Ariel.''

''That's a lovely name.'' the blond smiled back at her. ''My name is Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki.''

''You have two names?'' Ariel asked with wonder. ''You must be a really important person then.''

Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.''Well I'm a prince of sorts, but I don't think I'm that important. I mean the only thing I done was be born and...'' he glanced down at his navel, his voice trailing off. He looked back up at Ariel and couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but find her beautiful. ''My friends are probably worried about me. Sorry Ariel, I have to go.'' Naruto said as he pushed himself to his feet, his head still pounding slightly.

''Will I...will I see you again?'' she asked as a hopeful look came across her face.

''Three days...three days from now in the morning on this beach. Okay?''

Ariel nodded as excitement filled her being. ''Okay...'' she answered with a shy smile.

''Then I'll see you then...my little mermaid.'' He took her hand and kissed it before she dove back into the icy blue water. She came back up to the surface for just one more look at him, behind some rocks.

"Til then Naruto.'' she whispered as she watched him disappear from sight before she descended underneath the waves and made her way back to Atlantica.

0

Chapter End

0

Man there is just so much debate and values dissonance around this movie. All this talk about Disney is blind to writing a good love story and how sexist it is by shoving out a lesson that a role model keeps her mouth closed, give up her friends, family, and all that stuff for a man she doesn't know for a guy she just met. In other words keep your mouth closed and leg opens and it's just...damn so I'm taking a different approach. The shinobi stuff relates to this story, minor at the time but not quite a major plot point. For this story it follows the movie since I never watched the series which is supposed to take place before the movie and of course just like Hercules completely screws up the timeline.

As you can see I'm developing a friendship and relationship of sorts between Naruto and Ariel instead of just instant love. People tried to justified Ariel having an interest or obsession in human culture for her fascination in Eric and how she was bored with being a mermaid and all that stuff, but does that really just justifying leaving behind your family and friends for a world you hardly understand and without a reasonable belief you could fit in and be happy.

And then people go on and say the couple works because of the sequel and a little bit of common sense would tell you Disney or whoever was behind the sequel wrote it as such so of course it worked out whether or not it would realistically worked. So yeah I also want to write it where both characters compromise as it looks more less that Ariel compromises (becomes human to be with Eric-and yes I know that is what she wanted), but yeah like most reasonable people I know that a good relationship requires communication, compromise from both ends, and having something in common among things.

Also I want to keep in mind that Ariel's decisions were all based around an impulsive teenager who made a bunch of hasty decisions and I'll continue on past the movie to show some of these decisions can have consequences.

That and of course Disney skips over the uncomfortable discussion of sex education as you already know I'm going to have some fun with Ariel learning about human copulation along with showing that at times it wouldn't be unreasonable for her to be homesick or squicked out by human sex as female mermaids laid eggs and the men are supposed to fertilize the eggs so yeah.

Other that I hope you guys enjoy this story. I know I promised a Beauty and Beast version, but you know how I am. If I get a story whim I have to write it and if I don't then I can't write. So yeah, hooray for me being original and not just replacing the disney characters with Naruto character name or descriptions or just any generic movie and just calling it a story when it's not.


	2. A Growing Friendship

Where the Air and Sea Meet  
>0<br>Naruto x Ariel  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>This chapter is dedicated to pyromania101 who is leaving for College tomorrow I believe.

0  
>Story Start<br>0

Whenever Naruto dived under the sea the liquid substance the coldness of it always woke him up. Submerging under the sea was always pervaded with a sense of saltiness that invaded the eyes and mouth and created a burning sensation each time one dove into the water for the first time a day. Whenever he opened his eyes under the water his vision was always astonishingly clear, but considering his parentage it sort of made sense.

Finally after the great deal of waiting a fin emerge from the water, the splash of water drew in Naruto's attention as a head poke through the waters. ''Ariel the mermaid.'' Naruto softly whispered to himself as a grin formed on his face. He was sitting on the edge of the beach for what felt like an hour. ''Hello there!'' he shouted with cupped hands as he began to wave her over. ''I'm glad you made it.''

''I wouldn't have missed it for the world!'' she answered with a grin. ''I didn't think you would come. I'm sorry for doubting you.''

Naruto shook his head. ''Nah, for I was beginning to think I bumped my head harder then I thought, but I decided to wait and see and I'm glad I was wrong. So...what's it like being a mermaid?'' with a real live mermaid in front of him how could he not take advantage of this situation and learn what he could about his savior slash new friend.

''It's kind of boring...swimming in the ocean all day and night. There really isn't all that much to do.'' she answered with a bored sigh.

''Well you lived there your entire life so it's no big deal to you. So is it true that there are all kinds of fish humans haven't discovered?'' Naruto wondered as Ariel began stroking her chin.

''Have you ever heard of rock fish?''

''What fish?'' Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. ''Care to explain?''

''They're these type of fish when they sense a predator come near can suck up water and solidified themselves so they're as hard as rock. For a rock-fish to be eaten is extremely rare, they're really common in the deep south portion of Atlantica.''

''Oh wow...'' Naruto mumbled as he listened to Ariel go on about all sorts of fish to which people would say shouldn't logically exist, but then again most of the ocean was still unexplored by man kind.

''No way...why would you want to do that?'' when Ariel heard that Naruto expressed an interest of being a mermaid, even for a few days she was in disbelief. Didn't he know how boring and complacent things were under the sea.

''Not permanently of course, but just a couple of weeks. My mother has a powerful connection to the sea so you can say it's in my blood? So how about you? What's your mother like?'' Naruto asked when he saw the crest fallen look on Ariel's face he felt like kicking his own ass. ''I'm sorry...I shouldn't have opened my mouth.''

''I-It's okay...you didn't know.'' she whispered as she hugged herself. ''C-Can we change the subject?'' she asked as Naruto sympathetically nodded and began making shapes in the sand with his finger.

''So you know the sea pretty well huh? What else do you use for directions?''

''The sun and wind of course!'' she answered with a cheery smile. Ariel really was a nice girl with a sunny disposition and so curious too. ''So what's it like? Having...what are those things called?'' she asked, pointing to his legs.

''You mean legs?''

''Yeah. Le-eegs!'' she pronunciation-ed, putting more emphasis on the 'eh' sound then necessary. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as the mermaid puffed her cheeks.

''Are you making fun of me?'' she asked as Naruto waved his hands and shook his head

''No...no of course not. I just never heard legs pronounced as that. Anyway my legs are used for walking. Instead of swimming humans do what is known as walking everywhere and unlike mermaids we can unfortunately only hold air in what is known as lung for a few minutes before coming back up for air. Also our bodies can handle as much pressure obviously because I think we get light headed or our lungs shrink. I don't know much about the subject.'' realizing that he was rambling Naruto decided to change the subject. ''So what do mermaids eat?''

''Seaweed, Algae, and maybe some shark meat here and there...the usual.''

''Hhm...mostly vegetarian, I guess that makes sense.'' he said as he took out a knife and a peace of wood and started cutting off pieces.

''What are you doing?'' she curiously asked.

''I forgot what it was called. But with a knife and a piece of wood you can knife a shape or object out of the wood. I can make a pretty good wolf. You can have it when I'm done. ''

''Really?'' she asked as her eyes lit up. ''You would give me something of yours.''

''Yeah...why not. It's not like I can't afford the real thing or anything.'' he said with a shrug as Ariel watched him whittle away at the piece of wood.

''Afford?''

''Yeah...I'm a prince...a prince from the Whirlpool nation. My family and I only come out here during the summer seasons or for special occasions such as functions and weddings. We stay in our quaint little summer home and it has a nice atmosphere. So how about you? Do Mermaid have royalty?''

''Well...'' Ariel started to feel unsure. She really didn't like thinking about her family on her trips to the surface as she knew. ''My father...he's well...he's the King of the Sea. His name is Triton...but you really don't want to hear about that?''

''No way!'' Naruto exclaimed as he nearly dropped his knife. ''So you're a mermaid princess? That's pretty damn neat...now that I know that I definitely want to know more. Are you the only one? Are there others?''

''Well...I do have six sisters; Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella and Alana. We live in this beautiful and large golden palace...'' the two of them became so engrossed in their stories that they hardly noticed the sunset. Reluctantly they both parted and agreed to meet again tomorrow, but this time they would both bring something from their world for the other as a gift.


	3. More Bonding

Where the Air and Sea Meet  
>0<br>Naruto x Ariel  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>This chapter is dedicated to pyromania101 who is leaving for College tomorrow I believe.

0  
>Story Start<br>0

Her laughter sounded like music to Naruto's ears, his heart skipped a beat every second she laughed. Euphoria raced throughout his body as he waded into the cool water. Clad in a pair of swim trunks he joined Ariel in the cool waters. Today he was deciphering all the Ariel's treasures, explaining to her what they truly were. The first of them being a fork and when Ariel explained her version of what it was Naruto roared with laughter as he helped her untangle the object from her hair. ''It's a fork. You use it to eat things like vegetables and fruits with.'' he said as he continued to chuckle.

''What about this?'' she asked, holding up a book that was sealed inside a sealed type bag. Apparently it must have been the world's most powerful plastic bag.

''Well it's a book.''

''I know that silly.'' she said as she pulled at it, failing to open it until Naruto pulled over the top of the bag and parted it. ''So what does it say?''

''Hhm...let me see,'' Naruto said as he opened to a random stage.

_''It's not your fault.'' Piper reassured their white lighter. ''At least you were being considerate of our feelings and we can't fault you for that. Though we have other things to worry about, if you're our white lighter that means you can find out where Prue is right?'' Piper hopefully asked as Allison bit her bottom lip and her face dropped a bit._

_''I'm sorry...'' she guilty stated and shook her head. ''I tried sensing her but I can't find her. As long as your sister is alive I should be able to sense her anywhere in the world...unless...''_

_''Unless what?'' Phoebe hastily interrupted her as she didn't want to assume the worst. She only knew the worst of Roger, a scum who sexually harassed her and one of the main factors that led to the New York incident._

_''Unless she's in the Underworld. ''_

_''Aw hell...'' Phoebe whispered recalling what she had read. Thankfully enough there were other books left to them by their ancestor besides the Book of Shadows from lost libraries from untold times and such. Stories that went a bit more into detail than instructions for vanquishing and a brief summary on demons and other beings. ''We're going to need help. Maybe Nicole and Henry know something?''_

''Oh hey I know this story...'' Naruto said as he turned back to the cover that read Charmed Kitsune. ''Interesting story...one of the author's best works. First few chapters are kind of slow, but it picks up around chapter six.'' he then placed it back into the bag. ''I can read it to you later.'' he said as they went through treasure after treasure as their sense of time was traded in by how much fun they were having. The sky darkened as it began filling the sky.

''So wondrous!'' Ariel exclaimed in awe. ''The sky is always so hard to make out from under the sea. The only stars we see clearly are sea stars.''

''Want a closer look?'' Naruto asked with an impish grin. He had to fight back at the chuckles as Ariel gave him such a clueless look. So he scooped her up in his arms and lifted her out of the water. Her scaly tail was a bit smoother than he expected but enough if were she shifted too much he was sure his hand would be scraped slightly.

''Naruto!'' she exclaimed with a gasp. His hand felt quite nice on her back and filled her with a comforting warmth. Though something in his eyes was mesmerizing. And she couldn't help but be completely surprised when Naruto leaned over and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and tender and caused what felt like flutter lights bouncing around in her stomach.

Naruto pulled away from Ariel's soft lips, ''I...sorry.'' he mumbled. ''I should have asked instead of just kissing you.''

''No...it was nice,'' she said as she placed two fingers against her lips which still had the lingering sensations of Naruto's lips. ''Will you...kiss me again?'' she tentatively asked as Naruto smiled and leaned over to kiss her again. Naruto didn't know why but something urged him to claim her lips. Finding it difficult to stand as a wave nearly pushed them over resulting in both of them bursting into a fit of giggles as they moved to the beach.

Ariel wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against Naruto's neck and snuggling her forehead against his chin as they sat at the beach, the mermaid fitting comfortably in Naruto's lap. And the two of them lied together there, laughing and smiling the night away as they enjoyed each other's company. ''I wish I could show you my Grotto.'' she wistfully stated.

''You know, it is possible; I mean I can get scuba gear and an air tank.'' and upon seeing Ariel's expression he went into more detail. Explaining all about what scuba gear and the following was.

''Wow...humans make such interesting things.'' she said in awe.

''Well, I'm looking forward to seeing your world,'' he replied as they continued studying the canvas of the night sky.

0  
>Chapter End<br>0

I'll try to have the next chapter be much longer. Right now I'm just trying to slowly develop the relationship which unfortunately means short chapters.


	4. The Discovery

Where the Air and Sea Meet  
>0<br>Naruto x Ariel  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>This chapter is dedicated to pyromania101 who is leaving for College tomorrow I believe.  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

Ursula was not pleased by the news her poopsies, Flotsam and Jetsam delivered to her. Her green-gray eels were very loyal and sly, experts at tracking and following people without them so much as alerting their presence. Ursula was well aware of Princess Ariel's near obsessive interest in human culture. She figured Ariel would grow desperate enough to come to her and would be willing to trade anything to be human. It was simple, she would give the girl a pair of legs in exchange of her voice, Ariel would have three days to get a kiss of love and of course the Sea Witch would use Ariel's bartered voice to hypnotize the voice and at the end of the third day Ariel's soul would be hers, but now it was useless. There was now doubt that the boy would be all lovey dovey with her, regardless of her lack of speech.

This would require a new plan. The princess would have to exchange something else. What could she possibly take that would make it impossible for two love sick teens to truly fall in love in three days? Her eyes flashed deviously as a grin formed belling her large teeth. ''Flotsam, Jetsam. Mommy has a new job for you.'' she said, calling out to her eels.

Naruto and Ariel was once more enjoying each other's company. Both of them were rather giddy, the latter more so than the former as kissing seemed to be less common in mermaid culture. She seemed rather addicted to his lips as she took every opportunity to kiss him, not that he was complaining of course. His arms nestled comfortably around her slender waist the feeling of her scale clad lower form against him was kind of weird. Than again it was probably more of the fact that she was the one supporting him above the water that made him feel giddy.

Something moving through the water caught his attention. They broke the kiss as Ariel's eyes widened and a grin broke out on her face. ''Flounder, there you are.'' she said as she let go of Naruto and gracefully swam towards a yellow and blue, pudgy guppy. Naruto watched in amusement as he gently waded in the water as the mermaid and fish communicated. He seemed rather nervous and hesitant, but try as he might the mermaid overpowered him and dragged him over to Naruto. Poor little guy, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack; all things considering with fish and sushi making up a good majority of food at port towns or such.

''Flounder this is Naruto, Naruto Flounder.'' she introduced them as the Guppy fainted. ''Sorry about that, he's shy,'' she stated sheepishly as Naruto merely chuckled.

''All and all I almost got my scuba diving gear ready. I should be ready to join you tomorrow.'' he said as Ariel placed the Guppy down to the water as he began drifting off. Naruto was beginning to suspect Ariel had an attention span tomorrow. ''Ooh, what's that?'' she asked, as she grabbed his wrist and pointed to something far off in the distance. _'Yeah, definitely attention span problem.'_

That night Ariel returned to the palace with a blissful smile on her face. Making out the forms of her sleeping sisters she settled onto her shell bed and began to slowly make out the words of the book that Naruto had given her with her finger. The book was made for those who were blind, it was called braille and they were far sturdier then normal books and the letters were shaped with silver beads. Normally they were supposed to be dots, but Naruto explained the items he had given her would last longer in water then their counterparts before eventually being worn out.

_''And...so...th...th..tha...'' _she slowly read. '_Man, this is so tough.'_ she thought with a pout but Ariel was far too stubborn to give up. She wanted to learn more about human culture and any scrap of knowledge was worth the effort. Ariel so engrossed in the book she didn't notice the stirring form of one of her sisters. The mermaid was slender with fair skin and long, platinum blonde hair done up in the style of a sloppy ponytail swam up. With a crimson tail and red seashell bra illuminated by the low light of the room her ice blue eyes settled upon Ariel's bed.

''Uugh, what's this?'' Arista said as she snatched the book from the red-head's clutches.

''Arista, stop! Give that back!'' Ariel hissed as she swam after her klepto of a sister.

''Is it about seahorses?'' she giggled as she looked into the book only to realize she couldn't read it. ''Is this,'' she gasped. ''A HUMAN BOOK!'' She squealed only for Ariel to tackle her and cover her mouth.

''Are you trying to wake up the others?'' Ariel hushed her.

'What are you doing with one of these? Do you know what Daddy would do if he found out about this?'' the normally ditzy girl had become deathly serious.

''But human artifacts are dangerous. Daddy says their vicious killers who pollute the sea. Honestly, how can you like, be so interested in them?'' she asked, as Ariel had to bite her tongue to argued against what Arista had to say because it would meant explaining how she could argue in favor of humans in the contrary.

''I'll get rid of it, just please Arista don't say anything.''

''Okay, I'll let it slide, but don't let this happen again.'' the blonde sternly lectured her sister before continuing on to what she was doing. Ariel dropped back down on the bed with a whimper.

'_She doesn't understand. None of them do.' _though neither of them were aware, another one of their sisters was awake and had seen and heard everything.


	5. The Grotto

Where the Air and Sea Meet  
>0<br>Naruto x Ariel  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>This chapter is dedicated to pyromania101 who is leaving for College tomorrow I believe.

0  
>Story Start<br>0 _  
>'So where are we going?' <em>Naruto asked doing hand gestures. He was thankful that merpeople had a far greater grasp of body language than humans did.

"My secret grotto," Ariel replied with that usually bubbly voice of hers. Her hand firmly grasped around his wrist as she dragged him along the water with impressive speed. Once again Naruto concluded it must have been a mermaid thing as Ariel, despite her figure (not being human gave credit to her having a really small waist and not looking like a skeleton) still seemed like she would be on the dainty side.

It felt like hours passed until they finally reached their destination. A small opening to what looked like a cave that was covered by a large rock.

_"What are we suppose to do with this giant boulder in the way?''_

''Oh, it's no problem.'' Ariel grabbed the boulder and pulled it out of the way.

Naruto followed her into the cave. It was very dark in the cave but there seemed to be a stream of light in the center of the cave.

"This is where I keep all my human things" Ariel said with her arms outstretched and twirling around in circles in the center of the cave.

_'Holy crap!' _Naruto thought as he looked around, doing a complete three-sixty as he couldn't help but deeply gasped and inhale a bit of extra oxygen. There were objects from the surface lining the room from wall to wall. There was a treasure chest in one corner, a lamp in another, silverware on one of the ledges of the cave, a globe and much much more.

_"Where did you get all this?"_ Naruto asked looking around in awe at all the things that lined the room.

"I found it all while out searching the ocean. Many of them I found interesting and wanted to know more about," Ariel said picking up a match box.

_'Man, tires, pens, furniture, and a bunch of other stuff. My dear Ariel you are what we call a hoarder.'_ he thought with an amused chuckle and shook his head. He then picked up a globe and looked at it. '_Huh, this is quite old. Maybe a few centuries, I think you can only get globes like this from old shops...in America!' _the last few words he spoken out loud.

''Huh? America...what's that?''

''It's the name of a land Earth mass, a Continent.''

"Whats a continent?" Ariel asked curiously.

_''Large masses of land that make up the world. There's seven in all and they're different based on regions of different races, religions, and cultures.''_ he replied with a shrug. As the two of them continued to chat and grow closer they were unaware of a dark plot brewing around them. Naruto began looking around, away from Ariel as he studied all the objects. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice the mischievous looked that formed on Ariel's face. ''_Just how far did you have to swim to find some of these things?''_ the blond asked, receiving no answer. _''Ariel?'' _he spoke out again a little louder, well made louder gestures which he was sure she felt through the water._ ''Ariel do you her...**oh shit**!" _Naruto jumped back, his arms flailing wildly and bumping into the wall as Ariel removed a very freakish looking mask from her face and burst out into a fit of giggles.

A growl escaped Naruto's lips. ''I...am so...going to get you for THAT!"

In water's not too far from there own a green-eye orange tiara mermaid was swimming around and looking for her sister. With a slender body, fair skin and brown hair this was the eldest of Triton's daughters Attina. The so called 'bossy' of the Triton daughter's was growing steadily agitated. It was bad enough that Ariel missed her singing debut; all the trouble that said girl went through to revive music one would think she could hold off her surface world obsession for one day. 'Just one day,' Attina irritably noted, and of course now her sister was blowing off practice. '_How can that girl be so irresponsible?' _Attina thought as she went to Ariel's grotto.

Contrary to what her naive little sister thought, more people than not knew of her secret grotto. It was Trigon for the most part who was unaware of his youngest's fascination. Something Attina never brought to his mind as she, like the others thought that Ariel would grow out of her childish fascination.

_ ''There's no way you're going to catch me!'' _

Despite the cockiness of the tone it was without a doubt her sister. Attina felt her body go through some sort of paralysis as some odd creature was chasing her sister. Both of them seemed to be rapidly heading towards the surface. Finally regaining control of her body Attina rushed off after them, unaware that reinforcements was on the way.  
>00<br>Chapter end  
>00<p>

I'm Kyuubi16, I attempt to give Living Prop characters actual characterization.


End file.
